The present invention relates to improved environmental closure constructions and accessories useable for environmentally protecting communication cables, preferably optical fiber cables.
In recent years optical fiber communication networks have gained wide acceptance as opposed to the use of alternate electrical cable systems due to the significantly enhanced bandwidth capabilities available for optical fiber and its immunity to electromagnetic and radiomagnetic interference. Though very significant advantages are achievable by the use of optical fiber rather than electrical conduction media, a continuing problem with the deployment of optical fiber systems relates to how optical fiber cables can be terminated so as to make electrical or optical connections to fibers within the cables and yet adequately environmentally protect the cables and allow for craft friendly installation. The present invention is directed to various improved constructions for facilitating the termination of optical fiber cables, optically connecting fibers within the cables, protecting optical fibers not to be optically coupled at a subscriber drop point, and environmentally sealing the optical fiber cable after it has been entered for coupling or breakout purposes.